Incendié volontaire
by doc53
Summary: Un homme qui voit une de ses oeuvres en détruire une autre. Une vie brisée et un exutoire qui offre une solution. Mention de Slash. Mention de suicide. D'où le rating M


_Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.  
Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération._

**Incendié volontaire**

Ses gestes s'étaient fait tout seul. Son esprit s'était mis sur pause, à partir du moment où, il était entré dans sa voiture. Il n'avait jamais conduit aussi lentement. Une fausse image de tranquillité. Toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait depuis ces années, auraient pu vous le confirmer sans problème.

Maintenant ses yeux ne faisaient que fixer sa dernière œuvre. Car c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait, une œuvre, tourner la page encore une fois, laisser ses nerfs prendre le contrôle. Et encore une fois perdre son sang-froid tout en ne faisant rien pour échapper aux conséquences. Des mois de travail, le seul moment, où il pouvait s'échapper et partir se réfugier dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il souhaitait à présent fuir, oublier ces dernières heures, ne plus penser à cet homme qui, avait prouvé à son cœur, qu'il n'était pas condamné à vivre sans amour, enchaînant les mariages chaotiques.

Non, le destin lui avait permis d'aimer une autre personne, même si à présent, il savait que jamais ces sentiments ne seraient réciproques. Il se sentait trahi, mais pas par son collègue, non, c'était la vie qui l'avait trahit. Elle l'avait fait espérer, pour mieux le détruire. Et maintenant il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier descendant à sa cave. Il voyait son visage, ou plutôt, il l'imaginait, à travers les flammes qui ravageaient ce qui, aurait été un bateau dans quelques temps. Sa pulsion l'avait poussé à mettre le feu à tant d'heures passées et tant d'amour déversé dans du bois. Bois qu'il avait choyé, tout comme il aurait aimé le faire avec son Italien. Il avait donné son affection à son bateau ne pouvant pas le faire avec l'élu de son cœur.

Il était devenu plus humain, plus agréable et moins brusque ses derniers temps au travail. Il s'était tout simplement ramolli. Il s'était mis à attendre les moments d'égarement de son subordonné. Moments qui lui permettaient alors d'entrer en contact avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour apposer sa marque sur le haut du crâne de Tony. Encore une habitude qu'il allait devoir perdre. Ne plus l'appeler par son prénom, revenir à un « Dinozzo » clair lorsque ses pensées dériverai vers son cadet. Changer pour reprendre une appellation plus conventionnelle, qui ne laisserai place qu'à une relation patron / employé. Rien d'autre, juste le travail. Plus de sentiments qui pourraient paraître déplacés dans ce genre de situation.

Et pourtant, la vie de l'équipe ne serait plus jamais la même. Cette fichue règle numéro 12, « ne jamais fréquenter un collègue », Tony l'avait bafouée lui même ; Alors que, c'était une des rares choses qui empêchaient Gibbs de devenir fou. Ne pas respecter une de ses propres règles lui était quelque chose d'inconcevable. Mettre un règlement en place pour ne pas le suivre à la lettre par la suite était une chose illogique. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis l'époque ou il était dans la Marine, c'était le besoin d'avoir une logique constante dans sa vie. Mais Tony n'avait eu aucun remords à l'idée de briser une partie de ce règlement, qui avait assuré la survie des membres de l'équipe depuis tant d'années.

FlachBack

Il s'était levé pour lui rendre son rapport. Ducky et Mr Palmer étaient en train de franchir la porte de l'ascenseur. Leur journée était terminée et ils passaient devant les bureaux de l'équipe par automatisme. Après leurs avoir souhaité un bon week end, Ducky prit le chemin qui le mènerait hors des locaux de l'agence.

-Ducky, est ce que tu pourrais encore rester avec nous quelques instants ? J'aimerai faire part d'une grande nouvelle à toute l'équipe et en profiter pour vous inviter à aller boire un verre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, et notre journée est quasiment terminée elle aussi. Enfin si le patron ne voit pas de raison de nous garder ce soir. Lanca Tony, tout en regardant son patron avec un regard rieur.

-Dinozzo n'abuse pas. Sinon, je pourrais être tenté de te trouver un place dans l'équipe de nuit. Répondit Gibbs du tac au tac en récupérant le rapport qui était resté dans les mains de Dinozzo.

-Mon cher Anthony je vais rester avec vous quelques instants, et j'accepte également ton invitation. Mais je peux également te dire que si je me trouvais dans ta situation, je ne jouerai pas trop longtemps de cette façon avec Jethro. Toi et moi savons parfaitement, qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec le fait de mettre cette menace peu voilée en application. Répondit Ducky, tout en commençant à fermer sa veste.

-Oui, et il serait bien dommage que je l'énerve maintenant ; Pas avant de lui avoir demandé d'être mon témoin. Oups je l'ai fait ! Chérie, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas mis en colère et qu'il acceptera quand même !

Tony avait prononcé cette dernière phrase tout en attrapant la main de Ziva qui venait de s'approcher de lui sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Son surnom de « Ninja » était bien mérité. Et Tony venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'israélienne sous le regard médusé de Gibbs.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis que l'italien lui avait adressé cette question. Être le témoin de Tony, cela signifiait que celui ci allait devenir inaccessible ; Enfin encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avant que Gibbs n'ait eu le temps de se demander qui lui volait son collègue, il vit Ziva se faire embrasser par ses lèvres qui le faisait tant rêver.

Le jeune homme venait avec cette proposition, qui aurait due être un honneur pour celui à qui elle était faite, de briser le cœur de l'ex-Marine.

Gibbs ne pouvant plus rester dans cette pièce entouré de personnes qui ne regardaient plus que lui, attendant tout la réponse, certainement positive qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, la seule solution qui s'offrit à lui, fut la fuite. En passant devant Ducky, il sentit la main de celui-ci se poser sur son épaule. Non pas dans le but de le retenir mais uniquement pour lui faire comprendre que toute sa compassion allait vers lui. Son ami avec donc tout comprit. Et peut être depuis déjà quelques années, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant quand on connaissait le phénomène qu'était le docteur Mallard.

Une fois arrivé à sa voiture, il avait senti son téléphone vibrer. Le nom du légiste ainsi que son numéro étaient apparus sur le petit écran. Il l'appelait, certainement pour discuter des raisons de son départ précipité. Mais parler de ses sentiments était certainement une des dernières choses que pouvait faire Gibbs à cet instant.

Il était rentré chez lui et avait mis le feu à son bateau, la lueur des flammes rendant les larmes, coulant sur ces joues, brillantes. Assit sur les marches de son escalier, un bouteille de bourbon entre les mains, il regardait fixement les flammes. Espérant que ce spectacle hypnotisant lui permettrait d'oublier les derniers évènements de cette journée de travail.

Il tendit la main vers ce qu'il restait de son bateau, rongé par les flammes. La fumée dégagée par le début d'incendie commençaient à l'asphyxier. Il avait envie de dormir. Dormir pour que demain soit une journée dans un monde nouveau où Tony n'aurait jamais rencontré Ziva. Se reposer, bercé par ces lueurs orangées projetées sur les murs et le plafond de cette cave. Il laissa ses yeux, avant de le rouvrir très rapidement. S'endormir ici, serait du lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux il avait vu le visage de sa Némésis lui sourire.

Peut être que ce n'était pas la mort qu'il l'attendait s'il fermait les yeux ? Peut être juste un monde ou il pourrait vivre son amour avec Anthony. Un amour réciproque, sans obstacle. Dormir pour rejoindre l'être aimé. Pas un suicide juste un voyage, un départ pour un monde ou sa vie serait plus douce.

C'était décidé, il partait, fermait les yeux pour rejoindre cet endroit ou il serait de nouveau heureux.

FIN

Bon de gros doute là je me lance dans un autre mythe après le Jianto, le Tibbs. Écrire ce par quoi on à découvert le Slash c'est une véritable torture. J'espère toutefois que ç vous plaira.

Une petite review pour me rassurer ?


End file.
